Spike (D)
Note: Spike's story in the Darkness Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 6, Season 7 and Season 8 and not entirely the Season 5 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Spike, also known as Spike the Dragon, is a male baby dragon. He is Twilight Sparkle's best friend and number one assistant. He has the ability to magically deliver scrolls to and from Princess Celestia with his green fire breath, which features in many episodes, as does his crush on Rarity. Personality Spike is occasionally sarcastic and sometimes laughs at others' misfortunes, even though he usually means well. However, he is very helpful and supportive towards Twilight. He is also very sensitive, as he is always ready to help his friends in everything he can, mainly Twilight. Spike is often defensive about his masculinity and dismissive of things he considers "girly," although his outward disdain is often a front. The young dragon also tends sometimes to be overwhelmed by his greed, but he can realize when he is going out of control, in spite he loves to collect gems. Also, due to the fact he was raised by a pony, Spike doesn't "act like other dragons" and acts more like a pony. Spike develops a crush on Rarity the moment he sees her for the first time. He goes to great lengths for her affection. Skills Spike has the ability to transport scrolls back and forth between Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia, by means of magical fire breath. He sends notes by breathing magic green fire onto them, then blowing their ashes into the air. The ashes re-materialize themselves into notes after they arrive at Celestia's location. Spike can likewise belch out a jet of green flame which then materializes into a letter. Over the course of the series, Spike has shown talent and enthusiasm for announcing at events. Also Spike has been shown and mentioned to be a good cook. Relationships Love Interests Rarity Spike develops a crush on Rarity the moment he sees her. Their relationship develops to become stronger, but Rarity only sees Spike as a friend, not corresponding to his love for her, but this doesn't stop of from being kind and flirting him. Description in the Saga The Rise of Sombra In "Redemption", after spending a good day with his friends, Spike and them return to the castle where they, for their surprise, find Sombra in the thrones room who pleads for a second chance. Although they don't want to give him a second chance, they eventually agree, as they also gave one to Discord. In "Sombra... the Hero?", Spike is preparing the table to the breakfast when Sombra arrives. He makes the little dragon feel unconfortable, but Twilight arrives and allows Spike to take his breakfast in his bedroom. In "Celestia's Warning", Spike is present at the meeting organized by Twilight. In "The Dark Book", Spike goes with Twilight to visit Shining Armor and Cadance at the Crystal Empire. In "Putting the Plan in Motion", Spike is seen avoiding to be in the same room as Sombra. In "The Birth of a Dark Love", Spike covers for Twilight when Sombra comes looking for her. When he gets to know about the kiss, he warns Twilight to be careful with Sombra. In "A Royal Dinner", he delivers a message to Twilight from Celestia inviting her and Sombra to dinner with her and Luna. In "Revealed Secret Love", Spike, while going to the dining room, finds Twilight and Sombra caught in a romantic manner that they quickly cover that up, with Twilight leaving the room to clear more suspition. Sombra, using his cunning and manipulative mind, is able to convince Spike to eat with him, but the young dragon, because couldn't appreciate his food and with all the nerves of being around Sombra, ends up stress eating until getting a tummy ache by the time of the meeting between Twilight and her friends. After realizing about Twilight and Sombra's affair, Spike tries to get out, but the others force him to tell what he knew and, eventually, he ends up confessing about the kiss Twilight and Sombra shared. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Spike's alarm clock is Rarity’s voice. *Spike is the first one to find out about Twilight and Sombra's affair. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Dragons Category:Recurring Characters Category:Darkness Saga Characters